1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary mechanism, and more particularly to an auxiliary mechanism utilized in copying image media.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional image capture device 1 comprising an image capture element 10 and a holder 20. The image capture element 10 is connected to the holder 20. An image medium 30 (for example, business card) is fixed on the holder 20, and the image capture element 10 captures image data thereof.
In a conventional image capture device, the image data captured from the image medium 30 is stored in the image capture element 10, or transmitted to a notebook or other portable electronic device via a transmission line. Conventional image capture device 1 is large and inconvenient to transport. Additionally, the cost of conventional image capture device 1 increases with data storage and transmission functions.